Sound The Bugle Now Play It Just For Me
by ZeldaxLove1
Summary: She set him down on the grass, mindful of his destroyed wings, tears filling her eyes as he gave her a soft smile. He said no words, but she knew what he meant. 'Thank you.'


Sound the bugle now…

Play It Just For Me…

"Pit!" Lady Palutena wailed, unable to believe what was in front of her eyes. Her loyal servant, her warrior… her best friend, was chained to a wall, his wings bloodied and broken, blood pouring from many wounds.

As the seasons change…

Remember how I used to be…

She had spent months sending out Centurion search parties, searching desperately for the missing angel, but all groups came back with nothing. She had been worried sick… he had saved her more times than she could count on both hands… he had saved the world several times… and he was her best friend. She had gone out, herself, and searched every corner of the living world.

She had checked everyone city, village, and town for a sign of the hero. She had checked every canyon, cave system, and everyone underground cavern. She had checked out every ring, wanting to make sure there hadn't been a repeat of the Chaos Ken. And she never found him. Eventually, she was forced to give up.

Now I can't go on…

I can't even start…

I've got nothing left…

Just an empty heart…

She remembered vividly when Pit had faced a new enemy. It took all his fears and insecurities, and projected them into hallucinations, and when he had come back he had been emotionless and scarred. It had taken her months to get through the shell he put up, and he had spent nights sobbing, afraid that his fears would come true. He hadn't let her out of his sight for months. She was constantly going into his room upon hearing his screams. Eventually she had moved a cot into his room and slept in there.

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here

She knew she would never forget what happened after he had rescued her from the Chaos Ken. Dark Pit had been attacked by the monster, and would have died… had Pit not done what he did. Leaping off a chunk of floating rock miles above what served as the ground without the ability to fly… he was insane… but he saved Pittoo's life, nearly at the ghost of his own. She had never been more scared than when she saw him, laying on the ground, bleeding and broken, his wings burned down to nearly nothing. But Pittoo had saved him, had healed him. That was the first time she realized that Pit always gave but never returned… all she did for him was moral support… and all she really did was tell him what to do…

Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on

When he fought Medusa, they had both thought that would be the end of it. The battle seemed to last for hours, and Pit barely could stand his own. The dungeon she was in had really sapped him of his strength, and he was doing all he could to survive long enough to get in an attack. When he had won, they both rejoiced. But then Hades had risen, revealed what he had done. Pit had looked positively heartbroken… and… hopeless. He had been ready to roll belly up and die, and surrender to Hades. He knew he was probably not going to survive the battle. She had pulled him back, to heal, and to rest, to prepare for the inevitable battle with the God of Evil.

Then from on high - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are"  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow

Only months after beating Hades, while Pit was still healing from the near deadly hits he had taken, another enemy had risen. No one knew his origin, but he said his name was Set, and that **he** was the true God of Evil. Pit had gone out to fight him, and his wings had burned down after he spent too long in an attempt to fly away from him. He had been hopeless, trapped in the vast caverns beneath the village that he had fought Twinbellows. He had curled up and prepared to die. Only through encouragement from both her and Viridi, and finally Pittoo managed to get him to the top of the hill where the lead Centurion would save him.

So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle

"Oh Pit…" she can't help but say, carefully undoing the chains and taking the fallen angel into her arms. She turned, carefully walking up the stone stairs, trying her best not to jostle the _ruinedpainedbrokendying_ boy in her arms, _apologizingcryingblamingherselfwishingshecouldbein hisplace_ every time he whimpered or cried out in pain. They both knew he was dying, but she wasn't going to let him die in the _coldhellishhorribledangerousscarybloodydirtytortur echamber_ dungeon he had been stuck in for _secondsminuteshoursdaysweeksmonthsyears_. Pit loved the open sky, loved flying, even if he couldn't do it on his own. He loved to play in the clouds, making shapes out of the fluffy things. He would swoop through them, laughing and smiling as he startled the few birds who dared come that high.

For three years, he had _grownupbeentorturedstarvedbeatenhurtscaredmauleddr ained_ in that dungeon, and she wasn't going to let that be the last thing he saw.

"My brave, brave Pit." she whispered, descending the steps outside and walking to a large patch of grass. "You've done so much, but you've never received anything in return. You've never been honored, been thanked. Half the humans don't even know of your existence. But that will end. You will receive a statue, a hero's honor."

She set him down on the grass, mindful of his destroyed wings, tears filling her eyes as he gave her a soft smile. He said no words, but she knew what he meant. _'Thank you.'_

~I don't own Sound The Bugle by Brian Adams OR Kid Icarus.~


End file.
